The Microsoft WINDOWS, Version 3.1, operating system sold by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., is a message-driven operating system. Each program run on the operating system maintains a message queue for holding incoming messages that are destined for some portion of the program. Messages are often destined to windows generated by the program. Each window generated by a program has an associated procedure. Thus, the messages are not sent to the window per se, but rather are sent to the associated procedure.
Messages are retrieved and processed from the message queue by the associated program through execution of a block of code known as the “message loop”. FIG. 1 is a flow chart of the steps performed by the message loop. These steps are continuously repeated in a looping fashion while the program is active. Initially, a message is retrieved from the queue by making a call to the GetMessage function (step 10). The GetMessage function is responsible for retrieving a message (if one exists) from the queue. Once the message is retrieved from the queue, the message is translated (if necessary) into a usable format by calling the TranslateMessage function, which performs some keyboard translation (step 12). Once the message is translated, the message is dispatched to the appropriate procedure by calling the DispatchMessage function (step 14). The message includes information that identifies a destination window. The information is used to properly dispatch the message.
The GetMessage function, described above, also plays a role in the scheduling of tasks in the Microsoft WINDOWS, Version 3.1, operating system. The operating system adopts a non-preemptive or cooperative multi-tasking approach. A task is a section of code, such as a subroutine or program, that can run independently. Cooperative multi-tasking refers to when tasks cooperate with each other by voluntarily passing control over a processor (“yielding”) among each other. With preemptive multi-tasking, in contrast, a scheduler determines which task is given the processor and typically provides each task with a given time slot in which it may run. The GetMessage function is an example of a vehicle for implementing the cooperative multi-tasking in the operating system. Other operating system-provided functions that help implement cooperative multi-tasking include the PeekMessage, Yield and WaitMessage functions. In order to understand how the GetMessage function and the other named functions play a role in cooperative multi-tasking, it is helpful to take a closer look at the operation of the GetMessage function.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart of the steps performed by the GetMessage function when called from a first task (e.g., program) in an environment having multiple active tasks. Initially, the GetMessage function determines whether the message queue for the calling task is empty (step 16). If the message queue for the calling task is empty, the task yields (i.e., relinquishes control of) the processor to a second task that has a non-empty message queue (step 18). At some later point in time, a message becomes available in the message queue of the first task (step 20). The second task maintains control of the processor until it yields control to another task. Eventually, a task yields control back to the first task (step 22). Typically, one of the other tasks yields control back to the first task when the other task's message queue is empty, and the message queue for the first task is no longer empty. The message in the message queue of the first task is then retrieved from the message queue (step 24). On the other hand, if in step 16 it is determined that the message queue for the first task is not empty, the step of retrieving the message from the message queue is performed immediately (step 24) rather than after first performing steps 18, 20 and 22.
One difficulty with the cooperative multi-tasking approach of the Microsoft WINDOWS, Version 3.1, operating system is that a task may monopolize the processor by refusing to yield to other tasks. As long as the task has messages in its message queue, it need not yield.